Meowth: the alternate path for evolution
by Thelastmlg
Summary: After dozens of failures, Meowth decides to go for the long run and starts building a plan to become the strongest Pokémon to go past his mental blocks and achieve his goals. However, this will require a change in personality and hard choices. The Pokémon world will face a new threat in the size of a small cat.


_Just like any other day, team rocket gets sent flying kilometers away after a failed mission, however, this time it shall be different._

_Once they land and recover from the pain, Jessie and James notice that Meowth seems to be thinking of something._

James: Meowth, you haven't said anything yet, anything wrong?

Jessie: Are you still mad at the plan failing? If so, you should be used to it by now.

Meowth: ...no, is another thing.

James: Come on, spit it loud.

Meowth: I have been planing something that will take a while, but...let's just say that it revolves around me, and me alone.

Jessie: What do you mean, say it already.

Meowth: I believe that I have the potential to be a super dangerous pokemon, thanks to my mind, but it is wasted by my inability to will power and skill.

James: I noticed that your accent seems to have Chang-

Meowth: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M TRYing to sound serious with this stupid voice.

James: Calm down.

Meowth: No, this is important.

Meowth: Remember that weird orb that we found in the science magazine, during the morning? It grants Pokémons the "Gigantamax" status if they lack it, but it is boosted.

Jessie: So you want to become bigger?

Meowth: Yes and no, the main focus is the fact that Pokemon that can Gigantamax, cannot evolve, so I could level up without worrying about becoming a Persian.

James: I think am following you, but how do you plan on stealing a super guarded item when we can't defeat even a small twerp? Especially since it is on another island.

Meowth: We would have to go there anyway, since ash will travel to Kanto tomorrow, one of the stops is in the archipelago in which the island is located.

Meowth points at a map that he quickly picked up, alongside a magazine.

Meowth: According to the article, the orb is protected by a special, 10 centimeters wide, auto repairing barrier, and the orb itself could withstand a big nuclear blast.

_Jessie and James start to worry_

Meowth: We Always build highly armed robots but we never built anything to deal with more than a few twerps, this time we focus on building an actual bomb.

James:...i don't feel like sinking an island just for an item. 

Meowth: Ever heard of concentration? We build a highly concentrated blast that could level a city but the explosion will only cover a few dozen meters around the building. It shall be designed to contain all the energy in a small area, specifically to avoid cracking the small island and sinking it.

Jessie: Like other Pokémon attacks?

Meowth: Yes

Jessie: Are you suggesting that we practice terrorism for the sake of this mission?!

Meowth: Not just this mission, there are more.

_Far away from there, a young boy and his Pikachu start packing up their stuff to go home again._

Ash: Can't believe that we are going back to Kanto, I'm excited to meet everyone, especially my mom.

Pikachu: Pika (i want to meet our friends again too)

Ash: Remember, we will go tomorrow, so we should say goodbye to everyone.

_They leave the house, to enjoy their last day there._

_Back to the trio, James and Jessie are sitting in wooden logs listening to Meowth with a chalkboard._

Meowth: the boat will have to stop here, and then, once they are gone, our small bomb will be planted on the roof, it will be enough to vaporize hundreds of cubic meters.

Jessie: What will we do if the bomb goes off while we are there?

Meowth: Honestly I think we would survive it, but we would be sent to another continent at this point, so we will use the psychic and fighting stones to create an absorbing shield around our bodies just in case.

Meowth: For the sake of success, the bomb will be timed to blow up in...

Meowth starts thinking for half a second.

Meowth: Ten, no, fifteen seconds. Long enough for us to get a good distance from it to not have to tank the full brightness of the explosion but short enough for them to not defuse it in time.

James: What about everyone in the lab?

Meowth: What about them?

Jessie and James look at each other, utterly concerned with his reply, Meowth notices this and starts talking.

Meowth: We are the Team rocket, the mafia of Pokémons, literal villains, why care about a bunch of bystanders that will mess with my mission.

_The last word catches their attention._

James and Jessie: YOUR mission?

Meowth: OUR mission is to capture the Pikachu, MY mission is to become stronger to help OUR mission, you are just helping me help you.

James: Bu-

Meowth: Enough chip talk, we have a bunch of stuff to build, we will disguise and go alongside the twerp, we have a day for this so let's get starting.

_They get up and start gathering the material for the attack._

_Jessie them turns around, with a serious look on her face._

Jessie: What do you plan to do after you get this orb? How will you get stronger?

Meowth: I will explain it after the mission is a success.

_Before they can walk another meter, Meowth adds._

Meowth: also remember, we will have to hide and destroy all evidence of our presence, this way we can blend in the city to wait for another boat to come.

Jessie: Anything more to add on, leader?

Meowth: No, let's get to work.

...

_Six hours pass by, with the team working hard. Going back to the target at his house._

Ash: That was lots of fun, they sure did try their best to make this the warmest goodbye ever, especially Mallow and Lana.

Pikachu: Pika, pika! (They did a good work, this will be on my memories forever!)

Ash: Everyone is so memorable, I'll come back here whenever I can, do you want to visit them later too?

Pikachu: Pika pi! (YES!)

Ash: Is settled then, once we finish our quest, we will visit every region again to meet everyone, all on a big trip.

Pikachu jumps at Ash, showing his affection to agree with him.

Ash: Hehehe, you are excited, but we should rest now, soon night will fall and we have to travel early in the morning, let's have a small snack.


End file.
